An interposer is a device that is used as an interface to provide interconnections between two or more integrated circuits to produce a stacked three-dimensional structure. Individual IC's, printed circuit boards and hybrid substrates, each being an electronic subsystem, may be connected using an interposer to form a more complex system.
The following Reference Numbers may be used in conjunction with one or more of the accompanying FIGS. 1-3 of the drawings:    100 Interposer device    110 Substrate of silicon, quartz or semiconductor    120 DTSV, Dual-damascene Through-Silicon Via    130 Via Fill    140 Damascene top trench    150 Damascene T1 top interconnect    160 Top ILD    170 TV1 Top Via    180 TM1 Top interconnect    190 Dual-damascene bottom trench    200 Dual-damascene B1 bottom interconnect    210 Bottom ILD    220 BV1 Bottom Via    230 BM1 Bottom interconnect    250 Pad Passivation layer    260 Connective bond    280 Logic Function Integrated Circuit    290 Memory Function Integrated Circuit